Wardens' Souls
by Deathtroll
Summary: The Chosen Undead enters Felelden, how not even she knows, she becomes a grey warden, with the help of a Dalish Elf and some Bastard child of a king, she tries to save Ferelden, but can Alistair and the Elf trust this suspicious woman with a violent past.


**Hello people this is your friendly neighbourhood Deathtroll, sorry for the delay, I can barely bring myself to write nowadays and I am getting swamped in homework and revision for upcoming exams, especially with trying to stay awake in LLW (the most useless class in the world) and do good at French (Which I no longer have to do for GCSE, YES I LOVE YOU SCHOOL!). Also I have been trying to write different fanficitions that have not been typed up yet, also for those who are wonder yes, I have been trying to write the Redemption and The Masked Chronicles and quite frankly, I'm just going to discontinue them as I have run out of inspiration for them, if anyone would want to continue these stories (I can't figure out why, I mean come on.) then just PM me anyway on to what I am currently doing outside reading different fanficitions, attempting to revise, playing video games and watching TV, which is my Dragon Age/ Dark souls crossover, though I have thought of adding my masked mage character into the dark souls universe just for the hell of it but then again, I could just write a different fanficition for that, I mean, it's not like I have three chapters already drafted but not typed up yet of a dark souls fanficition *eyes shift back and forth*, anyway without further ado enjoy my crap fanficition.**

* * *

A lovely day in the Wilds

The party of Grey warden recruits saw something a bit unusual on their journey to get the treaties, a lone woman in the wilds fending off darkspawn with an unusual set of gear, for starters her armour was as black as midnight, she had a heavy looking black leather cloak over her back, and a heavy black leather hood over her head, what little skin he could see was as pale as a corpse, her weapons definitely made her stand out form the crowd, her long sword was elegantly made and shined brilliantly, it was mostly straight with a small curve at the end, attached to her gloves were a small set of steel claws, on each hand, and the closest thing to a usual weapon on her was a composite bow strapped to her back with a small quiver of arrows at her leg, her face was probably beautiful at one point, it was heavily scared and her left cheek was a mess of burnt skin, an arrow flew into her shoulder and the party jumped into action in order to save her from being over whelmed, the Dalish Elf who was the leader of the group stayed at the back and shot the darkspawn archer with her longbow, Alistair ran head first into the conflict quickly cut down one of the genlocks surrounding her, Ser Jory also charged in cutting down another darkspawn and Daveth, who gives a fuck about Daveth, as he started to fire arrows at the darkspawn archer as well.

*First Person View/ Woman in black's view*

I was cutting down… whatever they were, I really didn't care it's rare I get something new to test my sword out on, even if I still have an arrow in my shoulder, I haven't had this much fun since I was in the painted world, two other people rushed into the battle, one had dirty short blond hair, wearing splint mail and wielding a long sword and a wooden shield, the other was a balding guy with brown hair and a small beard he was wielding a great sword, wearing chain mail, I looked to wear the arrow had come from and saw the archer being riddled with arrows, I brought my katana on the head of one these things killing it quickly another one attacked me it had better armour, it leapt at me I brought one my claws up a swiped it knocking it down, I held my blade in two hands and stabbed down through it's stomach, the fight was over, it was a shame, I was enjoying the death, someone who was obviously in charge came over to me she had strange pointed ears that stood out, her armour was a light grey colour and was leather, she had a longbow in her hands, she held it like a prized procession, or an object that reminded her of home, her skin was quite tan and her hair was black and tied up in a ponytail

"Are you okay?" the warrior with the blond hair asked, pointing at the arrow lodged in my chest just next to my heart,

I focused my voice and said, "'Tis but a scratch."

"Are you sure, we may have to shove it out through the over side,"

"I. Said. I'm. Fine." I broke off the arrow trying to get a bit out as well.

"How about, you're name, then?"

"I can't actually remember but people back home just called me 'Havoc'."

The leader of the group stepped forward and said, "well then Havoc, I hate to mention that, the arrow that hit you was laced with poison," She said it like it was serious, which it probably wasn't, but just in case it is I better go with her, I don't have any purple moss, blooming purple moss or divine blessings left, yeah.

"Sure, I'll come with you," I said, talking was actually getting easier, but it still kind of hurt, "I would like to be cured."

"We should probably remove the arrow as well," The blond warrior said and he then extended out a hand, "I'm Alistair, of the Grey Wardens."

The brown haired prick with a great sword, said "I'm Ser Jory, knight of Redcilffe,"

Then someone who I hadn't noticed who was also carrying a longbow but it was in a state of disrepair and probably poor quality before that, just simply said, "I'm Daveth."

"You do realise that bow is in a state of disrepair, right." I said pointing at Daveth's longbow,

"Hey, it works just fine, I'll have you know."

"Sure, it does, I've seen grave robbers with better bows then you,"

"What did you do to the grave robbers?"

"I killed them, what do you do different things to them."

"We usually lock them in Prison,"

"That's counterproductive, why capture someone only to then cloth and feed him, also they usually attack me first. So do you want to move on already?" I was getting bored from talking.

*Ser Jory*

The Darkspawn were making me nervous, and these tests were starting to annoy me, now to top it off we have this woman, 'Havoc', I wanted to know a bit more about her, mainly what the hell her weapon was and where she learned to fight like that.

"So…. Havoc," I said, she barely turned her head

"Yes." She said I saw the full damage there where some unusual scars on her face, I could even she that her throat was slit, there were an impossible number of scars on her face, her left cheek was missing and looked like something had eating it off her.

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"It's a katana, a weapon from the far east."

"Why do people call you Havoc?"

"Well, for a few months I part of a group of hunters, who mainly just hunted grave robbers as they had to go through us to get to the graves, I mainly earned the name because, when I appeared on the field, I wreaked havoc, on those unfortunate enough to cross my path, even if I was forced to retreat a few times, I always killed them."

"What kind of people did you have to fight?"

"Well, mainly young whelps that can barely swing a sword, occasionally a mage and rarely a few traveling maidens and their young knights. Some of them probably weren't even grave robbers, but my blade had no mercy for them."

I shivered at the fought of her appearing out of the darkness and killing both me and my young wife, I gulped and asked, "So why did you quit?"

"Well, I got bored after a while, this was before I got this beauty of a weapon," She pointed at her katana, "I went down to the old ruins of blighttown, mainly for the thrill of something new, I did get the armour which I am wearing right now, it was also quite dangerous mainly because of those infested ghouls, that try to eat human flesh," She ran a hand over where her left cheek would have been, " The barbarians that try to squash me with their clubs, at the bottom of it at the area where it became a poisonous swamp. There I encountered a fellow forest hunter Shiva of the East, he sold me my katana and claws and told me about the Chaos blade, it was a legendary katana that cut through flesh like butter, but as it damaged the foes of the blade it also eroded the flesh of the wielder, he said he would do anything for it."

"So what happened then?"

"Well, I sought out the blade mainly just for ceremonial purposes, after I found it in the demon ruins, I Left there immediately, a large smile on my face and a skip in my step, the only way I knew out was through blighttown and as I was about to leave the poison swamps, Shiva stopped me, recognizing the blade from the stories, he asked me for the blade, I told him no, I mean it was mine, I earned it, not him, I then turned my back on him, grabbed his great sword and stabbed it through my waist, it missed vital organs apart from one of my kidneys, I feigned my death, he then turned to his bodyguard, who was hiding and gutted him, to make sure that there was only his version of the story to tell, when he returned he spun a different tale of how I went mad and tried to kill him, slaying his bodyguard in the process, how he slayed me in one hit, pulling the blade from my cold dead fingers, but they should be careful as it is possible that I could of lived, naturally I was pissed off whenever I returned, I killed most of my clan and couldn't bring myself to care, I retrieved the blade from Shiva's corpse, I thought about what destruction it could cause so I threw it off a cliff. So can we get a move on already?"

* * *

**For those who are wonder I kind of reworked the cut content, you see, in cut content, you get the Chaos blade from Lost Izalith or the Demon Ruins, Shiva asks you for it if you say no he does the honorable thing and kills you for it, takes the blade from your corpse and then kills his bodyguard, I think you get the black eye orb from his bodyguard's corpse, you then go to the painted world and retrieve there you find Shiva who has gone insane. But the devs probably did not have enough time to add so they instead made the chaos blade a boss weapon form Quelag's soul.**

**Also the reason I would like to write a dark souls fanfiction is because, I often hate some characters I write mainly due to how to write them or because their back story has too many blank (Case in point: The Masked Mage), with dark souls I get to kill off main characters, over and over again, in many different ways.**

** Also for those who are wondering the Female Dalish Warden has fully Dalish gear minus the Helmet and a Dalish long bow, The female chosen undead has Velka's Talisman, a +15 Uchigatana, and duel wield Chaos Claws wearing a +5 theif mask (Male model), +5 Shadow Garb and Shadow Gantlets and +5 Black Leather Boots. Anyway goodbye and farewell.**


End file.
